Adventure of a lifetime!
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: (Don't Read This Cringe please..) One of our beloved sidekicks, Slink has been kidnapped for revenge! The toys have a limited amount of time to rescue him! Will they get him back in time? Or will they fail? Read the story to find out! Story inspired by other fanfics. Chapters out so far: 11 (COMPLETE!)
1. The Toynapping

The toynapping

Chapter 1 -

(**AKA, KIDNAPPING! I suck at puns…I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! If this is messing with timeline I DON'T CARE!**

**I sadly don't own pixar..damnit**

**i sadly do not own pixar, ENJOY!**)

(Day 1, Time: 4:34am)

Not all toys were early wakers, but a patch of sunlight hit the eyes of one of the toys who had woken up in response, this toy was a dog who was known as Slinky, He carefully leapt of bed where he spelt. **(Honestly I don't know where they would sleep if Bonnie was ether in the house or out the house)** and went to quietly sat up on the window ledge, he moved one of the blinds out of the way with his small front paw to almost get blinded by the sunlight, once he got over the brightness, he looked to the ground outside to see the light shun on a few shrubs, once he had a good look outside the window, he found something that had caught his eye, he saw a small yellow pick-up toy truck near Bonnie's house, he shrugged it off as it belongs to another kid, he turned to the other toys who were peacefully sleeping, last night Bonnie went to on a vacation with her parents to the Bahamas. He really didn't mind waking up early as most times he would go find the checker board and the pieces and get ready to play with Woody (**IDK how though..it just works**), but recently Woody had been hanging out with Buzz and Jessie which left him to do something else, he tried to talk with other toys, but normally they were busy doing something else. He sighed as he looked outside the window, he was deep in his thoughts and was finally back in reality when he felt a strong tug from his tail and was pulled of from the window ledge and hit the ground with a clatter. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little doggy?" The voice alone made Slinky miss a breath. Before Bonnie left for her vacation, she introduced a Lots-o-hug- bear towards them, it was a one in a million chance, but it was the one and only, Losto, that they all hated, **(I guess he was laying on the ground and Bonnie found him)** he now has his chance for revenge. "Your lost little doggy." He grabbed his tail and dragged him away from the others, Slinky tried to escape but failed, knowing he couldn't make it, and Losto was holding his other side. **(Do you expect me to call it other end?**) "WOODY!" He screamed out,

Woody from Bonnie's room sprung up into life and looked around, and noticed the voice was Slinky. "Slinky!?" He jumped off the bed and ran outside the room, he looked around but couldn't find him. "SLINKY!" He continued running around the house looking for him. Losto was in the bathroom and had knocked the life out of Slinky. He climbed out the window, went down the pipe, and sat on his truck and placed the slinky dog in the back of the truck as he still holding onto his tail. "This won't make that Cowboy try and stop me…" He murmured, as he drove off, what he didn't know was, he left a note for the others.

**OMG DON'T JUDGE ME OKAY! First time writing some Toy Story fanfic..and this was inspirited by other Toy Story Fanfictions. To me, Slinky is an underrated character..AND HE NEEDS MORE LOVE! You don't have to like him, but, he deserves more then what he has now..BYE!**


	2. The Message

**Well..IDK how this works..it just does..ONTO CHAPTER 2!**

**I sadly don't own Pixar.**

(Day 1, Time: 5:04am)

Woody was running towards the bathroom, he had been running for almost thirty minutes, looking for one of his friends, he walked into the bathroom looked around the area. "Slinky?" He looked in the closet, when he turned towards the mirror, he noticed a sticky note on the window, Woody walked towards the bath curtains (**IDK WHAT TO CALL IT!**) grabbed hold the end of the curtains, moved back, and ran, once he was at the ledge, he jumped off and let go of the curtains once he was close to the window ledge, and he made it. He got the note, went to the bath curtains, slided down and ran out of the bathroom and back into Bonnie's Bedroom. Once he stepped into the room, everyone else gattered around him. "Where have you been?!" Jessie grabbed Woody by the shoulders shaking him, till she noticed the note. "Hey what's that!?" Woody made Jessie go of him. "Hey isn't someone missing?" Trixie asked whichever one turned to her. "Everyone seems here to me." Dolly said back. Woody shooked his head at Dolly. "No not everyone is.." Dolly turned to him confused. "Read the note Woody!" Jessie yelled. Woody looked at the note and started reading.

_Hello Shrieff,_

_You might just noticed one or two members from your group is missing, one of them is been me, and the other member is you little doggy friend Slinky, I have took him with me. Why? Because __**we**__ are wanting our revange on you toys, and as I've seen from yesterday, you seem to leave the poor doggy all forgotten, I can't really blame you, who needs that old thing when you got your new Buzz Lightyear and that cowgirl Jessie? Anyway, our hideway is currently in an unknown place in Pizza Planet. We're __**hoping**__ to see your visit! I'll give ya'll two weeks, come any later, it's roadkill time.._

_Sincerely - _

_Losto. _

"Losto?" Buzz said as he took the note off Woody, Woody stood silent frozen like a real toy. "What does that end sentence even mean?" Hamm asked confused. "It's obvisous!" Rex said. "If we don't get there in two weeks..um." He stopped for a moment. "He get's run over by a car genius!" Mr Potato Head yelled in anger. Jessie gasped. "We gotta get him back!" She yelled in determind. "Your right Jessie.." Woody said when everyone turned to him. "Some of us would have to stay behind." He said. "Just in case.." Buzz nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?" Buttercup yelled. "Let's get ready!" Mr Potato head yelled in determind.

(**WELL THAT ENDED! Look I don't know anymore..I lost all hope in myself..IDK how ANYTHING works here..oh well..hoped ya'll enjoy!**


	3. Two toys, one difference

**(Well, here we go again, I'm not gonna lie, I'll improve writing fanfics/stories just by doing this one. P.S. Since I don't think Toys can get unconsoius, it's changed to Losto placing a sock on Slinky and him holding his mouth down..) Oh, and a warning, some of the characters I'm writing may be off character..I'm sorry..nor can I come up with a title**

**I sadly do not own Pixar..ENJOY!**

When Losto got to the back of Pizza Planet, got out of the truck and grabbed Slinky's head, he ran towards his secret area, opened the door and walked in, when he closed the door, Slinky's other side kicked Losto in the back of the head and both tumbled down the stairs, when both reached the bottom, the sock on Slinky came off and he got hit by his own tail. **(Or..he got hit by his other end..)** "Ow!" Slinky got up and saw Losto run up the stairs. "Hey come back!" Slinky ran after Losto but was too late, Losto locked the door. "There's no escape you slink!" Losto yelled at Slinky, he grabbed his tail and stormed down the stairs. "Hey! Let go of mah Tail!" **(To me, Slinky kinda has a ...accent..so yeah..**) He tried to run off, but Losto pulled him back. He had forgotten that Slinky was a Slinky **(Haha..)** and got hit by him. Losto got up and glared at Slinky. He grabbed him by the Slink **(Ya'll get it?)** goes to a cage, opened it, throws Slinky in the cage, slammed it and locked it up. "Have fun little doggy." He walked off towards another door.

"Let me out Losto!" Slinky yelled out. "You can't get away with this one just like last time!" Losto stopped walking. "Excuse me?" Losto murmured loudly enough for Slinky to hear. "Woody and the others will find a way to stop your plan!" Slinky yelled loudly. "You will regret even trying to take action with this dumb plan of yours! SO YOU BETTER NOT EVEN TRY!" **(This is something you expect from Woody/Buzz/Jessie do you?)** Slinky yelled out in anger. Both toys stayed silent for a few seconds, till Losto gave a small chuckle. "You think your stupid gang will come after you?" Losto asked. "From what I saw yesterday, your friends left you like you were thrown away." He smugly asked, Slinky just stayed silent, then sighed. "Even if they did..they still will come after you." Slinky growled, Losto turned towards Slinky with a smug look on his face. "So you still think they'll come after you?" He chuckled and continued to walk, opened the door and turned to Slinky. "I always come prepared." He walked into the room and closed the door,

Slinky just growled loudly. "Even if you come prepared, THEY STILL WILL FIND A WAY!" He screamed out in anger as it echoed. Once the room was complete silence, He tried to grab the lock, but his paw wasn't long enough to reach, after some minutes of trying, he looked around the room that can help him, but noting caught his eye. Once he scanned all around the room, he heard the door flung open, he saw Losto with a human being.

He felt confused to who the human was, but decided to stay still been a toy** (Idk though..I was bored)** The human lifted the cage up sharply and stared at Slinky with a smugly look. "Hey there..remember me?" The voice was sightly more deeper, but Slinky knew exactly who it was, he could see Losto with a smirk, before he could do anyway, Sid shake the cage in anger. "Come on you stupid thing, TALK!" Without a warning, he threw the cage across the room as Losto ran after it, the cage hit the wall and landed with a loud bash** (AND SOMEHOW AND LUCKY! No one heard the bam..somehow.)** Losto checked inside the cage, Slinky stood up weakly from the impact and glared in anger at Losto. "You..you must'ave lost your innocence.." Losto glared at Slinky with a look of evil in his eyes. "I must'ave have.."

Losto opened the cage and grabbed the toy dog by the slink forcefully. "HEY LET GO!" Slinky growled as he tried to grab Losto, Sid ran by and held Slinky down as Losto slapped him in the back of the head. Losto chuckled as he stroked the soft ears Slinky had. "Now don't you worry a thing..." When he let go of his ear, Sid threw the poor doggy back in the cage. "Cause you'll won't have to deal with it anymore in two weeks." Slinky just gazed at Losto. "But by then Bonnie's gonna come back!" Losto looked at Slinky with a pure look of evil in his eyes and laughed. "I know..I know.." Losto walked off leaving Slinky confused, he turned to Sid who had his arms folded. "You know what he mean't..don't be so stupid." Slinky just glared at Sid. "Look, I'm not a dumb dog, but I'm not a smart dog ether.." **(IDK anymore..I lost my mind.)** Sid just sighed. "Fine, if your that stupid." He pulled out his phone. **(IDK if Iphone or whatever..BLARGH!)** and played a video **(Which was loading.)** and slide it in the cage so Slinky can see it. "This might fresh up your mind." He left the dog in his cage with the phone and closed the door. **(This next part may be long..)** When the video was done loading, it started with a photo of a slinky. **(No not a toy..so it's not alive)** The Slinky dog rolled his eyes and wondered why Sid would show him a photo of something that he actually was, that was when he remembered Sid been a naughty kid that would break all types of toys, only problem was that he is now an adult. Next thing he was seeing on the screen was the slinky taped onto a road **(Not in the busy roads, but an abandoned one.**) After few seconds, a car came in full speed and ran over the slinky. The dog gazed at the screen as it was playing in slow-motion, he tried to shrug it off as it was unharmed, till a photo popped up showing the results. **(Do I have to explain?)** Slinky's eyes widen in shock, took the phone out of his cage and went to the back to the cage and laid on the cold ground, as he sighed in distress.

**Oh boy I'm gonna get hate am I..IDK HOW ANYTHING WORKS!**

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED!**


	4. The real start of adventure

**I'M FINE! *Sigh* IDK..I GOT NOTING TO SAY! Also some of the characters are sorta hard to get down right.**

**I sadly do not own Pixar..ENJOY!**

Woody kept reading the note back to himself since he was ready for his trip. He never tend to leave someone on the wayside and forget that one toy he would play checkers with. Some of the others were on a computer seeing how faraway Pizza Planet is, once it was done loading. "Great, it's a street away." Mr Pricklepants groaned. "Don't doubt it!" Jessie yelled. "We'll find a way!" "But how though?" Mr Potato head butted in as Mrs Potato Head packed some of his pieces.. "It'll take forever!" "Hold still!" Mrs Potato Head said as she was placing his extra pair of shoes inside him. **(Honestly IDK what to call it.)** "Come on guys!" Buzz said. "We have been through more then what a human can go through!" "Yeah but still," Hamm started. "How are you even gonna get there before two weeks?" One of the peas asked, Buzz had a determinded look. "We'll find a way, right Woody?" All turned to Woody who was still reading the note, then he turned to the others. "Yeah, we will." Jessie came down from the computer ledge and walked over to Woody. "Don't worry a thing Woody!" Jessie patted Woody on the back. "We'll get Slinky back!" Woody turned to Jessie. "Yeah I know we will, but.." He sighed taking a look at the note. "I'm just worried about him..." Buzz also came down from the computer ledge and went over to the two. "Don't worry about it Woody, if we don't think about the bad stuff, we might get there faster then we think." Woody turned to Buzz and smiled. "Alright guys." Woody started as he stood up. "Let's start on our adventure!"

Most of the toys got outside, Dolly, The three peas, Mrs Potato Head, Chuckles and Totoro (**Haha..IDK why though..**) were to be left behind and stay watch for the house. "You know when you'll come back?" One of the peas asked Woody, who looked down to them. "No I don't, but we will come back once we have our friend!" Woody grabbed hold of the pipe and went down to the ground followed by the others. "Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Yelled Mrs Potato Head. "We won't!" Yelled Mr Potato Head when they start their adventure.

(Day 1: 4:23pm)

After walking what seemed like 4 hours (**In reality, two hours**), "Is there anyother way to get there instead of walking?!" Mr Picklepants said as the gang were hiding behind some stores to not get spotted. "Stop complaining." Buzz responded. "Come on.." Jessie said as the gang ran to the other store. "Hey what's that?!" Rex yelled point at the bushes. "Shh!" Trixie said to Rex. Woody went to the bush. "Well, this could come in handy." He said with a chuckle, he grabbed a handle and pulled out the object from the bush and went back to the others. "Alright..we need to know who's gonna pull the wagon first." Woody said. "Your leader Woody." Jessie said as the others jumped in the wagon. "No wait I-" Woody just groaned, grabbed the handle and dragged the wagon filled with his friends. (**Most of them**) "You have a copy of the map?" Woody asked the others. "Yeah we do." Buttercup said as Buzz looked at the drawn map he copyed from the map on the computer. "I'll tell you went to go right." Buzz yelled to Woody who just nodded in response. (Were coming for you Slink..just you wait.) Woody thought to himself..this was the **real** start of their adventure.


	5. The two choices

**OMG I'M BACK ALL MY CUPPIES! (Yes I'm high on Tim Tams.) Now.. before some of ask what happened here. (Which..none of you are) don't bother.**

**Rating of this chapter: T-M (Which is..so wrong)**

**I sadly do not own Pixar...ENJOY!**

**(Day 1)**

Sid was in his room writing on a piece of paper, while Losto stood near the door waiting for Sid to tell him what to do. "Losto go and bring that dog." Sid didn't look up at the stuffed bear, Losto just nodded, he opened the door and walked in, once he closed the door, he turned to the cage. He couldn't see the victim since the cage was in the dark, so he walked up to the cage. Once he got there, he shake the cage. "Get up!" Losto glared at Slink who had buried his face in his paws, he looked up at Losto with his ears down and had a sadden look. (**I kinda expect this from a dog after he saw something kill it in the inside..I'm not been a meano here am I..didn't he do this in TS 1 &amp; 2?**) Losto grabbed the phone, opened the cage, walked in and grabbed Slinky by the tail who reacted by trying to run off, but failed. Once both got to the room, Losto dropped the tail and locked the door, Slinky just gazed around the room. On the walls were some of his friends, including himself and some of the others from the Sunny Side (**Not literally them..remember they were sold to thousands..and some of them may be bought of eBay**) strapped up on the wall and looked like they were tortured, beaten, and some looked like they were toy zombies, worst of them been Woody. It was so bad the stuffing almost came out.

Slinky stared at the Woody one in shock, feeling uncomfortable and scared as he scanned the room again, he turned to Sid who didn't turn to him, but pointed to a spot on the table in front of him. Losto ran to the chair and climbed up. Slinky followed Losto and stood beside him, Sid finally dropped his pencil and turned to the both of them. He took a good look at the both of them, but mostly at the dog. "Losto you did a fine job." Losto just grinned while Slinky groaned in response. Sid slammed his hands on the table. "Alright You..Stringy dog..thing.." Slink just gazed at Sid with a "Are you kidding me?" Look. (**Yes..really.**) "We'll give you two choices to spend your last two weeks here, one, ether stay in your cage with no freedom, or, be a dumb little servant for us, Yes I understand you don't have real..hands, but still, you rather walk around, or stay in a cage with less freedom?" Slink just gazed at Sid in surprise while Losto folded his arms. "Are you kidding me?" Losto said with a angry tone in his voice. "What's the purpose of me?!" "What, you wanna do all the hard work?" Sid glared at Losto who just shook his head but kept his mean look on. "That's what I thought." Sid said as he turned to Slinky. "So, what's the choice?" He nodded at Losto, who went behind the dog and held Slink down. "You wanna serve?" He grabbed Slink's front paws and started to stretched him out till his paws can touch the wall. (**Yes..really, WATCH TS 1!**) Once it did, Losto let go of the slink and Sid let go as well with Slink who dropped to the ground. "Or be caged up?" Slink looked up Sid with a glare, but since he couldn't take on a human.."I'll just serve." He said. "Great!" Sid said as he picked up Slink. "Now..we won't cage you up.." Slink automatically turned to Sid. "But we will still keep you hostage..so don't think you can't just run around freely." Slink turned to Losto who just smirked as he got down from the table, Slink was anxious as to what they were gonna do to him.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I think this may be the last time for now we see or hear Sid/Losto and Slink..maybe Slink will be mentioned..but, that's it.**

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**


	6. Let the journey BEGIN!

**HELLO EVERYONE! So LET'S GO TO JOURNEY! **

**I sadly do not own Pixar..ENJOY!**

After two more hours, Woody became tired of pulling the wagon, when they were out of sight, he dropped the handle and went to the wagon. "Come on guys, can you just help?" Buzz stood up and went out of the wagon. "I'll take over." He went to the handle and Woody sighed of relief and sat on the wagon for a break. "Alright so what did we bring apart from the map?" Woody asked the others. "We brought an umbrella." Trixie said pointing to the umbrella. "We also got some sticks." Jessie said. "Why sticks?" Woody asked. "To defend ourselfs!" Jessie happily explainned who picked up a stick and pretend to use it as a sword, Woody just laughed. "Alright Jessie, calm down." Jessie sat back down placing the stick back in the pile. "How much longer?" Mr Potato Head said as he lay down. "Yeah we been out for ages!" Hamm added. Woody took a look at the map. "About..19 more blocks?" All the toys groaned in response, Woody and Buzz rolled their eyes, been the only ones that never cared about long travels. (**Yeah...I'm pretty sure Jessie sorta complains..**) Once it was night, the once busy town was now no longer, the only things around were some stores and cars drving by. "Can we take a break?" Mr PicklePants asked, Woody just looked at him. "Really, you barely done anything!" Mr PicklePants sighed. "Yeah but still." "Just get used to it." Buzz said who was now relaxing as Jessie pulled the wagon (**Who I bet didn't mind**) "But we haven't travelled through the night!" Rex yelled. Buzz just glared at Rex. "Don't you remembered when we had to rescue Woody before he went on that airplane?" "Oh did you have to bring it up?" Mr Potato Head asked annoyed. "What was bad about that?" Buttercup asked. "Oh I'll explain." Hamm started.

As Hamm told the story to Buttercup, The aliens crowded around Mr Potato Head, Trixie and Rex were chatting to each other and Woody kept reading the note back to himself as Bullseye snuggled up to him knowing Woody wasn't happy. The other toys were on a lookout for pizza planet or any signs of what they need. After some minutes it started to rain.

"Oh great." Rex moaned. "Rain." Buzz opened the umbrella and stayed underneath it. "At least you don't need batteries." Buzz moaned. Woody went under the umbrella with the map and note. "Guys Can I come in now?" Jessie turned to the others. "I'll take over." Woody said, as he placed the note underneath his hat, giving Buzz the map and jumped out of the wagon, Jessie ran to the wagon, jumped in the wagon and snuggled up with Buzz to keep warm. Woody had the note kept hidden in his hat, when a gust of wind hit, the hat flew off and the note was been blown away. Woody gasped, quickly grabbing his hat and running as fast as he could trying to not get the note out of his sight. "Why are you running Woody?" Buttercup yelled out to Woody. "I can't let that note be gone!" Woody yelled back trying to catch it. After some minutes of running, the wind had stopped and the note came flowing back down. Woody puffed, but was able to catch the note, placing his foot on the note as he puffed. "Well wasn't that a ride?" Mr Potato Head said been annoyed. "Well, how much longer?" Trixie asked. Buzz took out the map he had kept safe and read. "About..15 more blocks." All the toys cheered. "So..I've been running past 4 blocks?" Woody asked. "Yes you did cowboy.." Buzz said handing the map back to Jessie. "I'll take over now." He got out of the wagon letting Woody go back in to rest up. He held his hat down so it wouldn't fall off and lose the note again.

**(I NEED TO PROOF-READ MORE OFTEN DAMNIT! But yes..THIS IS DONE!)**


	7. Were almost there!

**Alright guys..WERE BACK IN ACTION! Sorry for delay in the last chapter..it wasn't worth the wait..none of you even care I'M JUST WATSING TIME WRITING THIS! Oh well..ENJOY! **

*One days later*

"How much longer Woody?!" Jessie asked shaking Woody. "Chill Jess, I'm checking." Woody said as he checked the map. "7 blocks." Everyone groaned. "It's been almost three days!" Hamm yelled. "We only have one week and four days to get our friend back!" Trixie said. "We'll never make it in time!" Rex yelled. "Now everyone calm down!" Woody yelled out been annoyed by everyone. "We all need faith, yes we've been travelling for sometime, but we can make it there and back there in time." Every toy just glanced at Woody. "Woody's right.." Every toy turned to Buzz who kept his eyes out infront of him. "We've been travelling for about one week, we can't quit now, and even if we just walked out of Bonnie's House, we shouldn't quit, Slink has been a great friend to us all, we can't let him be captured by Losto or Sid, and this goes the same for the rest of you guys!" Everyone else started to feel bad for complaining. "Jeez, sorry about that Woody." Mr Potato Head said as the aliens piled up beside him. Bullseye (**Finally I mentioned him**) wimpered as he snuggled up under Woody's arm. Woody just sighed as he patted Bullseye. "Let's just have some hope for now..maybe we might make it." Woody shrugged and everyone else smiled back at him.

"Hey what's that?" Buttercup yelled at the others, everyone turned to see what the white unicorn was pointing towards. Buzz stopped walking. "I'll check it out." Woody said hoping out of the wagon. "The rest of you try and find something." Woody started running as the others stayed in place. Once Woody had stopped running, all he saw was a compass. "Why would anyone leave a compass here?" Woody wondered straching his head. He decided to pick up both the compass and the note and run back towards the others. ***IDK how though..logic works.*** Woody hopped back in the wagon. "A compass." Woody said. "Great!" Trixie yelled. "It could come in handy." "Alright, were ready to go Buzz." Woody yelled towards Buzz. "On it cowboy." Buzz yelled out who started walking pulling the wagon behind him.

"Got anything useful?" Woody asked the others. "We got some rocks." Rex said. Woody just glaced at Rex. "To throw at Losto to slow him down!" Jessie said playfully punching Woody in the shoulder. "Oh I get it now." Woody said who did the same to Jessie. "We also found a rope." Mr Potato Head said lifting it up. "Great." Woody said. After walking for what seemed like another four hours. ***In reality, five hours* **"Were almost there!" Woody yelled. "Just one more block and were there!" All the toys cheered. "Finally get this over with." Mr Picklepants said groaning. "Don't worry a sweat!" Jessie yelled. "We'll get there faster.." Buzz turned his direction to Jessie. "What are you-" Before Buzz finished his sentence, Jessie ran faster then before. ***Again, IDK how..logic is everywhere.*** "I can see it!" Buttercup yelled out excited. "Just some more miles!"Jessie said to herself. But while running, Jessie didn't see where she was going and accidently tripped over a rock leaving the wagon to move on it's own, Jessie got up and grabbed hold the back of the wagon, but as she climbed back on, the wagon started to go down a hill. Buzz grabbed hold of Jessie's arm and pulled her back into the wagon before she would lose her grip. "Everyone hold on tight!" Woody yelled seeing the wagon was gonna hit rock bottom. Once it did all the toys was thrown out of the wagon and landed in a pile of rubbish. Woody got out of the rubbish gasping for air. "Is everyone alright!" He yelled, everyone else popped out of the rubbish. Jessie popped out of the garbage beside Buzz smiling at him, Buzz remembering what he did before, smiled back. "Alright were all here." Woody said, placing his hat back on then jumping out. "Let's grab the stuff before we accidently leave it behind!" Everyone else climbed out of the rubbish and ran after Woody.

Everyone grabbed everything they needed. "Wagon alright?" Woody asked Hamm who was checking the wagon. "Nope, it's got a broken wheel, must be a cheap wagon." Hamm replied seeing of the wheels out of place. "Ugh I don't want to walk!" Mr Potato Head yelled. "We don't need to!" Jessie yelled. "Cause look!" Everyone turned to where Jessie was pointing, it was Pizza Planet.

**I lost most logic in this chapter..ENJOY!**


	8. Search Party

**ALRIGHT SUCKAS! LET'S GET THIS BALL ROLLING! ENJOY!**

***P.S. Yes I did change the title and summary..I'M A GENIUS!***

**This might be a long time...so be prepared.**

"Alright..we just need to figure out how to get in." Woody wondered. "Can't we do what we did last time Woody?" Buzz asked him. Woody just glaced at Buzz. "Oh that...we can't, they might pick up the rubbish and throw them out." Woody said back. "Oh yeah.." "How about through there?" Rex said pointing. The others turned to see a door. "Good job!" Woody said as the gang ran towards. All tried to push the door down, but failed. "How are we gonna get in?!" Jessie asked. "I don't know..but will find out." Buzz said back. What the toys don't know is there is a sericty camera just behind them and someone was keeping a close eye on them. When a toys tried again, it was a successful but all toys fall in rolling of some stairs, some able to stop at the stairs while others hit the ground. "Ow.." Woody got up rubbing the back of his head. The door behind them closed shut. Buzz ran towards it and tried to open it, but failed. "Drat! Door's locked." Buzz yelled. "Guys?!" Someone yelled behind them, everyone turned to that direction. "Slink!?" Woody yelled getting up and running towards the voice. "Careful Woody!" Buzz yelled! "It could be a trap!" He ran after Woody. "It's worth it!" He yelled back to Buzz, he accidently ran into a cage. "You alright?" Buzz asked helping Woody up. "Yeah I'm fine." Woody told him, he got up and grabbed hold of the cage. "Slink you here?" No responese. "Hey!" Buzz yelled shaking the cage, but once it came in light. "Hey it's just a slinky!" (**A real slinky..not..slinky..dog..MOVING ON!**) Everyone else ran to Woody and Buzz. "Alright, we need to go our own way to find Slink." Woody whispered to them. "Jessie, take one group, Buzz, you take another one and I'll take one, clear?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's roll!" Woody yelled out. The three groups went out in different ways.

"Alright you two, we need to get up these stairs, there's a door, maybe his in there." Jessie whispered. "Come on." She started to climb up the stairs, Buttercup had to help Hamm climb up the stairs. ***Cause you know, Hamm doesn't have any..real hands.*** Once they made it to the top. "How are we gonna get in?" Buttercup asked Jessie. Jessie took a look at the door nob, then at Buttercup and Hamm. "Jessie's got a plan." She had a smirk like look on her face. She grabbed Buttercup, placed him ontop of Hamm, Jessie climbed the two of to them and leapted her way to the door knob accidently knocking Buttercup off of Hamm and fall off some stairs making him climb back up. Once Jessie opened the door, she jumped off and landed ontop of Buttercup. "Wasn't that easy or what?" Jessie yelled. Buttercup and Hamm glanced at each other, then back at Jessie. "I guess." Both said to her, Jessie chuckled in reply. "Let's go in!" All three went inside the room. "Well there's noting here." Hamm said scanning around the room. "Great." Jessie sarcastically said, "Let's go before-" "Ooh.." One of the aliens said as he was taken away. "HEY!" Jessie felt a strong tug on her pullstring and was pulled away grabbing hold of Buttercup. "Hey what the-" Hamm was then captured in a bag. _"_There's no escape.." "Oh boy.." Hamm groaned to himself.

Buzz and his group were crawling through a vent. "How long is this vent?" Mr Picklepants asked Buzz. "I don't know, but will make it." Buzz replyed back. "Are you sure were gonna make it back home before the two weeks past?" Rex asked. "Yeah it seems sorta impossible." Trixie added. Buzz groaned. "Just have some faith you two.." Buzz then fell off the edge and landed in the rubbish. "You alright Buzz!" Rex yelled which echos through the vent. Buzz popped out of the rubbish. "Yeah..I'm fine." Buzz yelled back. "Do you guys have the rope?" "No we don't!" Mr Picklepants yelled back. "I got a rope." A mystery hand came out behind of Trixie holding a rope. "Cool! Thanks." Trixie said as she handed to to Rex. Rex threw the rope down to Buzz, as he hold grabbed of the rope, they pulled Buzz back up. "Wait a second.." Before Picklepants can finish, all four of them got tied up with the piece of rope. "HEY LET US GO!" Trixie yelled out in anger. "Never.." "Oh no.." Buzz and Rex both said to each other.

"North! Write it down!" Woody yelled. Mr Potato Head started to write it down. "Why are we writing this down?!" "So we won't we lost." Mr Potato Head glanced at Woody. "Anyway let's continue." Once they called in deeper, the yelling they heard early became louder. "When is everyone gonna stop yelling?!" "Shh!" Woody said hushing Mr Potato Head. "I haven't heard this tone of voice yet." They crawled deeper into the vents till Woody felt the ground soft and the yelling became louder. "This is it." Woody stayed on top of the vent to try and hear his best, Mr Potato Head and Bullseye came by trying to not drop the alien. "Alright you stupid dog, go and do your part, or else.." "In...your dreams." "Hmf..fine, looks like I have to tell him you don't want to." Things went silent but ended with a salm of a door. "Alright..now move so I can lift this up." Mr Potato Head grabbed the alien and Bullseye moved away. Woody lifted the vent up. He took a look around the room. "Found Slink!" Mr Potato Head said. Woody looked down, he couldn't exactly see, but it was him alright. "You guys got the rope?" Bullseye held the rope in his mouth. "Perfect." Woody grabbed it. "Now how to get down and up?" "With your pull string?" Woody turned. "Fine." After some minutes of tying the rope up. "Alright, remember, hold on tight to the rope." Mr Potato Head nodded holding onto the rope tight. Woody began to go down, once he was close to the ground. (Not long enough..) Woody thought to himself,he hand signaled Mr Potato Head to lift him up, without warning, Mr Potato Head lifted Woody with force. "AHH!" Woody hit the top of the vent as he hat fell off.

Slink stood up looking around the room. "Who's there?!" Then a hat fell on top of him, he shook the hat off of him and quickly looked at it. Slink looked up. "WOODY!" He beamed happily wagging his tail. "Hey! Be quiet or else were caught!" Mr Potato Head yelled down to him. Slink glared at up at Potato Head. "Don't do that again." Woody mumbled to Mr Potato Head as he rubbed his head. "Come on." He jumped to the closest cupboard, Mr Potato Head and Bullseye followed. Once they reached the ground, all three of them ran up to Slink. ***BTW, the alien is still with them*** "Alright, how did you get yourself into this?" Mr Potato Head asked. "I'm not one your aliens Potato Head." Slinky murmered back. "Well, since when were you a jerk?" Slink growled at Potato Head. Bullseye went up to Woody. "What is it Bullseye?" The brown horse pointed towards the ground. Benath Woody's shoes were a chain, that was attached to the loop on Slink's collar along on his front paws and were attached to a wall. "Slink.." The two toys glanced to Woody. "How could they do this to you?" Slink just glanced away from them. "Not gonna tell us eh?" Mr Potato Head asked. "Is there at a key or button that can get rid of these chains?" Woody asked. "Yes but Sid has them." Woody and Potato Head turned to each other then at Slink. "Whe..where does he keep it?" "Normally on the table over there.." They all turned to the table. "I'm gonna check." Woody ran up towards the table. "Good luck with that Woody!" Mr Potato Head yelled. Woody climbed up the table. "Come on please be here." Woody checked everywhere. "Since when you THIS unresponse?" Mr Potato Head asked Slink who didn't say anything. "You even gonna answer ANYTHING?!" "BINGO!" All the toys turned to Woody, he grabbed the remote and ran back the gang. "What's that gonna do?" Mr Potato Head asked. When Woody pressed the button, the chains unattached from the wall. "Well wasn't that easy." Potato Head murmred. "Come on!" Woody jumped ontop of Bullseye, and grabbed hold the alien. "Ride like the wind!" All four of them ran towards the door till..the door opened. "Oh no.." Woody and Mr Potato Head murmered to themselfs.

**LOOK AT HOW LONG THIS THING IS..LOOKATHOWLONG!**

**anyway, HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**


	9. Trustworthy enough?

**WELL HERE I AM! Just heads up, I'M SO GONNA MESS UP TOY STORY'S HISTORY! *Sorta..only one character..inspiried by creepy fanart* ENJOY!**

It was none other then Losto. "Well well well, you think you get away with this easy?" "How did you escape though?!" Mr Potato Head yelled. "The straps were weak." Losto said burshing some dirt off of him. "Well too bad, we got him!" Woody yelled at Losto pointing to Slink, who stayed silent. "Slinky?" Slink turned to Woody. "Sorry..." "What..REALLY?!" Mr Potato Head screamed as Slink walked over to Losto. "Good boy.." Losto patted Slink on the head. "YOU RATHER STAY WITH THAT STRAWBERRY BEAR?!" "What? Don't you like the sweet smell of Strawberry?" "Yeah BUT NOT YOU!" Woody just gazed at Slink. "I'm sorry for disturbing the party, but were going, and were bringing Slinky with us." Woody told Losto. "Oh no your not." Losto smirked at them. The door flung open behind him. "YOUR COMING WITH ME!" two large hands grabbed for Woody, Potato Head, Bullseye and the Alien. "Hey put us down!" Potato Head yelled. "Never!" "Oh no..is that you.." "YES IT ME! SID!" He walked away laughing evilly closing the door behind him. "I'm really impressed Slink..as seeing what you had to deal with a long time ago." Losto as he walked to the table with Slinky following him. Slink sighed. "I'm sorry for doing this to you guys.." Slink mumbled under his breath.

*Back at Bonnie's house *about time..*

"I'm so worried for them!" Mrs Potato Head yelled as she waited near the window. "Relax.." Dolly butted in. "If you and the gang could get out of Sunnyside when Losto took over, then I'm sure they can success." "But's it's almost been a week now." One of the peas said. "What if they don't make it in time?" Another pea said concerned. Dolly stared at them trying to think of an answer. "They will.." The toys turned to Chuckie who was sitting on the window still. "If they got back to their owner safe and sound, there's no difference here." The toys turned to each other, then stare at the window hoping Chuckie was right.

*YEP..that's all you get..*

Sid kicked the door down. "WOODY!" Jessie yelled who grabbed held of the cage. "Sid forcefully throws Woody and Potato Head in their cages and slammed them locking the lock. "Have fun." He walked off and slammed the door. "How dare that strechy thing!" Mr Potato Head yelled. "What about the "strechy thing"?" Buttercup yelled confused. "Oh, Slink betrayed coming back with us and wants to stay that dumbo Losto." All the toys gasp. "I thought he was our friend!" Rex yelled. "There's probably some misunderstanding!" Buzz yelled from across the room. "No misunderstanding!" Mr Potato Head yelled. "He walked over to Losto and seem to have no rejection!" "He did say sorry though." Woody yelled. "Still!" Mr Potato head argued. "IF HE DID REGRET IT, THEN HE WOULD COME FOR US!" Hamm yelled been on Potato Head's side. All the toys soon got into a arguement. "EVERYONE QUIET!" Everyone soon went quiet and turned to Woody. "Look whether Slink mean't to do it or not..which I hope he didn't, that still doesn't mean we should all lose faith in him, maybe he was just simple depressed, or got used to this place..since it did take almost three days to get here..we all should try and help him get out of this place!" All the toys went silent. "Sorry about that Woody." Buzz said. "Let's try out of here." Woody smiled. "Alright..now how to get out.." He turned to everyone, till. "Potato Head, use one of your arms to get the key!" "Wha..fine." Mr Potato Head disattached his arm from his body and let it roam to the table to find the key.

Losto was sitting in the chair waiting for Sid, the room was silent. "Losto." He turned towards to Slink. "What is it?" "Would you mind if I check on the gang?" Losto just gazed at Slinky. "Really..you expect me to say yes?" "Well..yes?" Losto just chuckled. "No..no..I don't trust you enough." Slink just gazed around the room he was in, the toys hanging on the wall still give him the creeps. ***And for one reason*** He turned to Losto. "Do you really wanna get up and not relax, besides, what's the point of me been your so called slave?" Losto glanced over to Slink who was slightly shaking. "Don't you just want to relax for a little bit?" Losto sighed. "Fine I guess." He pressed the button letting Slink free from the chains. "But promise to come back once your done." "You can count on me Losto!" Slink yelled running towards the door. ("Now to just sent myself and my friends free.") He thought to himself.

After some screaming and yelling, the hand came back with the key. The hand unlocked the door for Potato's Head, letting him free. "WOO!" After everyone was unlocked from the cages. "Now we just gonna get Slinky." Woody went to open the door, but the door nob slowly turned. "NO!" The door was flung open, but the one standing there was Slink. "Oh it's you." Mr Potato Head mumbled. "You..you guys got out." Slink murmured. "Well what do you think?" Mr Picklepants yelled at Slink. "Come on, we gonna get out." Woody mumbled to them. All of them began to run towards the exit. "Hold it right there.." All the toys turned to see Losto with Sid behind him.

"Now where do you think your going?" "Were going home!" Hamm yelled at Losto. "I don't think so.." His eyes turned to Slinky. "You should've been keeping these guys from escaping.." Slink just growled. "Sorry Losto, but I was planning on helping these guys." "So wait, you let Sid take Woody and Potato Head to those cages so you could help us out?" Buttercup asked. "Yes..that was the whole thing!" Slink admitted. "This was the WORST time to admit that." Buzz mumbled to Slink, he turned to Losto who seems pissed off. "D..did I say the whole thing?" Slinky mumbled. "I..I mean..they someone escaped and I" Seeing Losto didn't trust him."I'm in trouble..am I?" "YOU BET YOU SPRING WEINER!" Losto forcefully grabbed Slink by the ear and pulled him towards him. "If your gonna let your friends escape, then I'm gonna have to hurt you." "No One TREATS MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Woody tackled Losto till he let go of Slink's ear. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Jessie yelled. Everyone ran off followed by Woody. "NO YOUR NOT!" Sid yelled. He grabbed Woody and Slink. "NO!" "UNHAND THEM NOW!" Buzz yelled. "What are you gonna do about it!?" Sid said. "EAT PIZZA!" Hamm yelled as Bullseye threw pizza at Sid's face. "ARGH WHAT THE-!" He let go of Woody and Slink. As the gang ran, they continue to throw pizza at them. "Were running out of pizza!" Buttercup yelled. "What else are we gonna throw at them?!" "THE ROCKS!" Jessie yelled. "YES!" Woody yelled. All toys grabbed the near by rocks and threw them at Losto and Sid till they gave up. "THEIR GETTING ANYWAY!" Sid yelled "BESIDES! THERE'S ONLY TWO OF US!" "Don't worry a sweat." Losto said. "I know how to EXACTLY where their going." He pulled out a device that tells him where the gang are.

**IT'S SHORTER THEN LAST TIME! AND WERE NEAR THE END!**

**P.S. Before you question the end..go re-read chapter 2...or 3...any of these.**


	10. Running from long - lost memory

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER 9 WOO! HOPE YA'LL ENJOY!**

The toys ran for almost 5 blocks, after running, they all took a breath. "How else are we gonna get there other then walking?" Mr Picklepants asked. "Tow Truck!" Buzz yelled pointed to a stopped tow truck. All the toys went over to the tow truck and the truck started. "Well, you going to be sorry?" Potato Head asked Slink. "For what?" "For almost killing yourself and Woody back there!?" Slinky sighed. "Fine, yes I am." "You don't have to be sorry for anything." Woody said to him. "Were just glad your back." Slink just gazed at Woody. "So..we almost home?" Hamm yelled. "Not exactly.." Trixie yelled. "Were just a few blocks away!" "Well was that an adventure or what?!" Jessie yelled to the others. "It was indeed an adventure." Buzz said. "Well I can't wait to get back home and relax." Mr Picklepants said laying on the side of the truck. "Couldn't agree more." Potato Head said. All the toys were silent. "Anyway.." Buttercup started. "Was there a positive thing about this whole trip?" "Not from what I remember." Potato Head murmured. "I loved the part where we just threw Pizza at Sid." Woody said. "I also liked the part where every one of us just yelled at Potato Head to grab the key." Rex said, Jessie laughed. "Yeah and during that his arm ended up in a pile of rotten pizza!" They laughed as Potato Head rolled his eyes.

"Were home!" Trixie yelled. "Alright, let's go!" Woody said as all the toys got out of the tow truck and ran to the house. "Alright Slink, you know what to do." Woody said. Slink streched up towards the ledge of the bathroom window letting the toys get back inside, once they all were, Slink got up at the window ledge. He turned towards the road when he heard a loud car screech, there was a car driving that came to a complete stop in front of Bonnie's house. "Oh no." Slink jumped into the bathroom and ran to the other toys. All the toys were cheering thinking the car screech was from a different car. "Your back!" One of the peas said to Slink which starlted him. "What was it like?" One of another peas asked. "You can't just ask toys that when they experienced something terrible you pea brain!" Another pea said to their partner. "Uhh...it was just that..terrible." Slink said. "Anyway GUYS!" All the toys turned to Slink. "They did get you back!" Dolly yelled. "Yeah but that's not important!" Then they all hear the door bashing down. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jessie yelled scared. "Sid and Losto are here!" "UNDER THE BED!" Woody screamed. All the toys went under the bed. "How do they know where we are?!" Rex whispered. "Buzz turned to Slink. "What's with the look Buzz?" Slink asked curious. "Did they put some device on you?" Buzz replyied. "um.." Slink thought hard trying to remember.

**BACK TO SOME CHAPTERS AGO!**

"Come on you stupid thing, TALK!" Sid threw the cage towards the wall and landed with a bang. Losto went over to the cage. Slink turned to Losto's evil grin. "You..you must'ave lost your innocence." Losto chuckled. "I must'ave." Losto opened the cage and grabbed the toy dog by the slink forcefully. "HEY LET GO!" Slink growled as he tried to make Losto let go of him, Sid came by holding him down as Losto slapped at the back of Slink's head. "Now don't you worry a thing." Losto said as he storke Slink's ears. "Everything will be fine." He threw Slink back in the cage.

**BYE!**

"THEY MUST'AVE!" Slink cried. "Slink be quiet!" Mr Potato Head yelled. "Where did they put it?!" Woody said as Slink scratched the back of his ear with his rear foot. "UNDER HIS EAR!" Jessie yelled. "But how are we gonna lose Losto and Sid?" Buttercup asked. Woody peeked out of the bed sheets. "I got an idea."

"Where are they?" Sid said. "You said they be here!" "They are." Losto said annoyed. "I have the device." Sid rolled his eyes. "That device must be broken."

"Were ready?" Woody asked. "Ready!" All of the other toys yelled. Once they let Sid and Losto in the room... "FIRE!" Hamm yelled as every toy shot pencils, erasers and other stationary at Sid and Losto. "ARGH!" Sid yelled, he turned to Losto who nod to him, Sid dropped the cage and opened it as the toys shot stantionary at them. "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Jessie yelled as she began to throw then pencils at them. "There look just like us!" Buzz yelled. "NO WAY WE CAN DEFEAT THEM!" Buttercup said as he and Bullseye knocked all the toys away. The one that looked like Woody was holding a pair of scissors still able to walk though he stuffing was almost out. "That one." Losto said to him pointing to Woody. "COME HERE!" The Broken Woody yelled as he climbed his way to the top of the table. "Hey Stay away from me!" Woody yelled as he threw rocks at the other Woody, he was defending himself with the pair of sisscors. "Come here! Wozz wants to mess with you!" "Wozz?" ***I COULDN'T MAKE UP A NAME!*** Woody asked as he continued to throw the rocks till he ran out and was on the edge of the table. "SAY BYE!" He was about to hit Woody, but Woody was luckly saved by Slink. "Thanks Slink." Woody ran off to grab more rocks. "COME HERE!" Wozz yelled he dropped his sisscors and tackled Slinky. "GET OFF OF ME!" Slink was able to get Wozz off of him. Wozz got on his knees rubbing his head and glared at Slink. "You..I remember you." Slink just gazed. Wozz grabbed a nearby rock. "What was your name..SLINKY?!" He threw the rock at Slink who ducked but was hit in the back of the head, Slink now knowning who he was, gazed at him with fear. "I still want revenge!" Then there were sirens outside of the house. "It's the police!" Hamm yelled as he was on the window still seeing them stop in front of Bonnie's house. "INTO POSITIONS!" Woody yelled, Sid grabbed Losto and Wozz and escaped through the window till he was stopped by police.

**WERE NEAR THE END! HOPE YA'LL ARE ENJOYING SO FAR!**

**Nah I bet this will be forgotten and won't exist..ever. **


	11. Chapter 11 - update

The last chapter may take some time...so...just sit tight. =D


	12. Finale Chapter

**WERE NEAR THE END! WOO HOO! BYE! THIS TOOK FOREVER!1**

**Sorry if not worth the wait..or anything, MY MIND WAS BLANK!**

**Some fluff of Jessie/Buzz. (P.S. May have terrible puns. DX)**

Bonnie and her mom both arrived home when they heard about the news, the police wanted to know if any of the toys belonged to her. "I own the Losto one." Bonnie said to the police. "Hand her the toy." One of the Police man said to Sid. "But I was getting it for my little sister!" Sid said. Bonnie just smiled at Sid. "If your sister wants it then sure!" Sid turned to Bonnie. "Really? You mean it?" Bonnie nodded. "If your sister wants it badly." Sid gazed at Bonnie who had her eyes sparkling in innocence and a smile as sweet as candy. "Well you can give your sister that first, then you go to jail." The police man said. "You can go inside now Bonnie." Her mother said. "Okay!"

Bonnie ran into the house and into her room. She checked on all of her toys. "Oh you poor thing." She picked up her Slinky dog as she noticed some small scratches on his front paws/legs and one big scratch on the back of it's head. "What's this?" She pulled out a small device from the back of of his head. "Hmm.." She threw the slinky on the top of her bed and ran to her mother holding the device in her hands, all of the toys came back to life, Slinky took a glance at his paws, some of the paint was smudging off, but was unnoticeable, while the scratches were pretty noticeable.

"You okay Slink?" He turned to Woody, Slink just scratched the back of his ear. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Hey.." Mr Potato Head started. "Sorry about early, I must'ave let my feelings get in the way of me." Slink smiled at the Potato Head. "It's fine." Once they heard foot steps they all went back to position. Bonnie ran back in and grabbed Slinky and ran back out again. "Oh no.." Woody said as they all came back to life. "Will he come back?" One of the peas asked. "Hopefully." Mr Picklepants said. After a few hours of waiting, they all heard foot steps and went back to their positions. Bonnie's mom walked in holding the sleepy kid, carefully placing her into bed, putting the covers on her, she left closing the door.

All the toys went to life. "Is he back Woody?" One of the peas asked rolling out of his cord. "I'll go check." Woody said carefully climbing up the bed. He went back to the other toys and gave them a thumbs up. All the toys sighed of relief. "I hope he's alright." Dolly said. "I hope so too." Woody implied. "So were gonna forget this adventure and continue on with life?" Trixie said. Woody turned to her. "This is one adventure I'll never forget." All of the toys could agree.

Once it was 8:30am, Bonnie got ready to go on a trip, she had to bring Slink along so he can look as bright as new. "Now you toys better be good today." Bonnie said as she placed her toys in the basket. "I have to go somewhere to fix up one of my toys." "Bonnie time to go!" "Coming!" Bonnie ran out of the doorway closing the door.

"Aww.." Jessie sighed. "What's wrong?" Buzz asked her. "I wanted to have the party today, but Bonnie had to take Slink..and I just came up with the best idea ever!" Jessie pouted as she kicked the side of the box. "Chill out Jess, maybe we can do it tomorrow." Buzz said. "So what are we gonna do now?" Trixie asked. "Maybe we can make something to express that we care for Slink." Woody said opening up the lid. "Great idea!" Rex said as he tried to get out. "Hey calm down you giant!" Mr Potato Head yelled. "I'll go and get it alone." Woody said as he jumped to the ground. "Be careful!" Jessie speaked. After some minutes, Woody came back with some stationary. "Let's get to work."

(**This point it may be boring, if you want to continue reading, then you can.)**

After fifty minutes of working, "It's finish!" Dolly yelled. Woody kept an eye-watch for Bonnie. "It looks awesome!" Jessie squealed as she took the card of Dolly's hands. "Calm down now Jessie." Buzz said grabbing hold of the other end of the paper. "We need to let it dry." Jessie moaned as she gave Buzz the card. "Go to the window and place it there!" Buzz took the paper trying not to shake or get to nervous. "Jeez, did it get hotter or what?" Jessie chuckled as Buzz opened the lid and went to the window. "Don't lose it! We all worked hard on it!" Mr Picklepants yelled. "We better not let Bonnie see it, or else she's gonna get confused." Woody added as the toys nodded in agreement. "So, what's gonna happen to Sid?" Rex yelled out. "He's probably gonna go to jail because he put a device on Slink." Buzz said as he jumped back in the box. "What about Losto..and that weird doll..?" Buttercup yelled out. "Their probably gonna be given to Sid's sister.." Woody muttered.

After some minutes, they all jumped out of the toy box and went to do activities, Woody went for the card and dropped it to the bottom of the box. ""So..whatya wanna do?" Dolly said as she walked over to Woody. "I don't really know to be honest." Woody answered closing the lid. "How about you guys watch a race between me and Buzz?" Jessie said as she sat on top of Bullseye. "Sure I'm down." Woody said folding his arms. After the tense of racing, Jessie had beaten Buzz by a milestone. "YEEHA!" Jessie yelled as she spinned her hat around her finger. "(She's great at racing..)" Buzz thought to himself when he got off of Buttercup. "Nice race Buzz!" Jessie reached her arm out to Buzz. "You too Jessie." Buzz shake Jessie's hand. "You raced out to infinity and Beyond!" Jessie yelled as she went to pat Bullseye, Buzz stood there in shock as Woody, Dolly and Buttercup laughed among themselves.

After some hours of fun, they all heard footsteps, as quick as a cough in a flash, the toys ran to the toy box and all luckily made it.

"You ready?" Woody whispered to the toys, they all nodded. "Great.."

Bonnie ran in holding the springy dog in her hands and placed it on the bed. Before she opened the toy-box lid, her mother yelled out to her, Bonnie yelled out back to her and ran out to her mother, once the footsteps faded and both went out, the toys came to life, Slinky turned around the room to not see any toys in his sight. He sighed as he jumped off the bed.."Howdy Partner!" Woody popped out of the box startling Slink. "Oh..hey Woody, anything interesting happened?" "Noting interesting.." Woody replied to Slink, "We just got something just for you..." Slinky's tail wagged in happiness. ***NONONONONONO..I don't want this to go the wrong way, so don't you people think about it..if your not..sorry for wasting time...*** "What is it?!" Most of the toys popped out of the toy-box and as the card was thrown towards the dog as it landed on it's blank side "What's this?" Slink turned over the card. "We made it to show that we care for you." Jessie said placing her arms on top of Buzz's helmet. "Exactly!" Rex yelled out. Room was silent. "Don't you like it?" Mr Picklepants asked. "I do.." Slink muttered as he looked at the toys. "Thanks." "Any time partner.." Woody said. "Now's let celebrate!" "To infinity and beyond!" Both Jessie and Buzz yelled as they grabbed everything they need. All the toys came out of the toy box. Woody jumped out. "You alright partner?" He talked to Slink when he glanced at the paper, the dog turned up Woody. "Just deep in thoughts, that's all, don't worry about me." Slink answered. "Well come on, we need to party!" Woody yelled when he ran to the other toys. Slinky glanced at the paper..knowing he had friends that cared about him, smiled knowing he would be fine, and ran after the other toys, before Bonnie and her mother returned, the toys all had fun.

***Sorry I was sorta lazy..sorry.***

The Next Morning around 5:00am, most the toys were sleeping, Woody woke up when he heard noises of clanking against the ground, he looked around the room to see no one, then he turned to the window ledge to see Slink staring outside. ("That was fast.") Woody muttered to himself as he leapt his way to Slink as quiet as a mouse. "You okay partner?" Woody asked quietly once he sat next to Slinky. "Look Slink, I'm sorry for ignoring you lately, Buzz and Jessie were just asking me for advice for something they were planning on, I don't exactly know what though, but they were asking so many advices that I lose my track of time.." Slinky stayed mute as he stared outside of the window, Woody sighed. "I hope you can forgive me, I never mean't to ignore you." He got off the window ledge and walked back near the bed post. "I forgive ya Woody." Woody turned to the Slink who was getting off the window ledge. "I was just dazed off in my thoughts." Woody chuckled. "I can certainly tell. Anyway, you better go back to your spot, we don't wanna confuse Bonnie now do we?" Slinky laughed. "Yeah..see ya soon." Slink ran off as Woody waved to him, the springy dog took one last look through the window, though it had been a weird week, he had he good and worst moments, it was a week he wish to forget, but, no matter what, he would never forget about it.

**HOLY SWEET BARREL OF MONKEYS! THIS SUCKS! SORRY I TRIED! XDD**

**Hope you at least had fun reading as much as I wrote it..sorry if it's too long, BUT HEY! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**OR IS IT?! Bye...**


End file.
